herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CuCN
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Asian Arowana page. If you need any help getting started with editing, check out our Editing Guide page and feel free to test anything out in the Sandbox area. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Anna2405 (talk) 05:08, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Quests Why did you reorganize the Quests page? I think the quest type subsections make sense since the order is all jumbled in the beginning quests- but we need to maintain the split between quests that are done before and after the Next Chapter quest. The bulk of the questions we get about quest progression are about the The Next Chapter quest and people wondering if they've completed all the quests leading up to it so they can move on to Nanjing. I'm going to revert a handful of edits on that page and move things around to maintain the split. If you have a better idea about how to organize them that would make more sense, please let us know or propose them on the forums. That page is a work in progress and we're very open to suggestions. Mndarrr (talk) 07:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I wanted to add just in case, I love that you were able to add as much as you did! It looks like it took a load of time and I really appreciate it. I just didnt want you to be worried when I did the revisions and was curious about the quest type organization. <3 Oh and I saw that quest nav edit you did and love it. I went ahead and added a docs page to the template so other users know what's going on with it. I haven't been very good about adding template docs to the templates we use. Since the latest quests from the March 25th update use both the styles of questing I'm not sure how we'll be able to handle the types of quest lines. We may end up having to combine the lines but we'll see what happens! Mndarrr (talk) 09:53, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I've been working on organizing the quest order for a few weeks now with several of the other wiki editors. We've had the devs answer some organizational questions we had about how they unlocked things for players etc and I've been using that list to go through and split things off into the quest lines for the rewrite. I was hoping to go through each line one by one to get the organizational structure posted so we could update the main quests page from there. I started on updating everything a few days ago with the tutorial quests and side quests. I noticed you'd changed the page and wanted to warn you that the page would continue to be changed to match what we've got from the devs and the list we've been building, so don't worry about fixing up that page just yet. Mndarrr (talk) 19:06, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Question Are you building your Expert Campfire? That page was updated yesterday as the editor was building the upgrade. Mel Hood (talk) 18:05, April 8, 2014 (UTC) No worries, they've done it before. Mel Hood (talk) 20:30, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Oooh what's your latest project?! I see maps! Mndarrr (talk) 05:50, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I like the idea of making it easier on us, just so long as we do spot checking every so often to confirm they're available. I know the devs didnt make everything available in those entire regions, which is why we started the manual list - but if you're seeing they've changed that then you're welcome to swap things around. The water monsters are what scares me the most since they're usually only found at fishing locations (except for the lovely new game bug that makes them show up but are unable to be caught). Hopefully that helps us with location lists! Mndarrr (talk) 06:14, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Location Decorations Hey thanks for catching that Doghouse page error. Most of these item descriptions are blank so we're just tossing in the item name into the description. I've been using a template and as you can see I may have missed changing a few descriptions! If you want to jump to the end and work your way up, I'll meet you in the middle! Hi! Have you got a fave location for Bai Ze yet? I love your list of locations and use it all the time with great results, TY :) Loobydotlu (talk) 12:35, August 10, 2014 (UTC) TY so much! Still not sure how you work out best locations, something to do with overlapping maps? Hope you had a great vacation! Loobydotlu (talk) 16:16, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much for sorting out the Ghost King's Fury Quests Template, it was driving me mad, I just couldn't work out the formatting, so ta for that! :) Loobydotlu (talk) 20:11, August 25, 2014 (UTC) That's a great suggestion! It looks great. Since there seemed to be a disagreement on how the quests fell, I thought it would be best to let Amanda fix it as she does them. (She hasn't started either part, Which is great for us!) I'm working on Part 2 now, and the order listed on some of the quest pages, isn't matching up to what I'm getting. I hope Amanda can get it straight! Mel Hood (talk) 15:48, September 4, 2014 (UTC) ElevenGiants: new wave of alpha invites Preposterously off topic ElevenGiants is opening up its Alpha testing to lots more glitchen. I thought you might be interested. ErisLordFree (talk) 05:32, September 3, 2019 (UTC)